


William's Courage

by IreneWoods



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneWoods/pseuds/IreneWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has been having very odd feelings lately.  Gone is the stiff manered unfeeling composer, it is now replaced with this jumpy nervous type.  Why? As far as Sebastian's concerned he believes that Will is in love with Grell, and Will alll to eager to deny that, sends him into a battle of his fellings.  Will love prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	William's Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm just starting out but I promise I will get better as time goes on;)

Grell loved William  
Grell loved Sebastian   
And apparently Grell also loved the Undertaker now.   
   " This is such an inconvenience." William complained to Sebastian,"I mean he desires every single man we meet!"    
  "William." Sebastian responded slightly irritated," Instead of me doing my job or you yours you've been complaining to me about Grell for three hours.  Additionally, you dont even like me, why must you bore me with your stories?"   
   "I want advice." said the grim reaper.  
Sebastian thought for a moment, looked into Williams eyes and thought about the last three hours with impatience. He thought about William's composure.  While usually he held himself with a stiff serious manner, that was replaced  
with this nervous twitchy irritating one. And all because of Grell...Sebastian's red eyes widened. It all made sence now, why William was so off! Usually who even cared what Grell does! But Will did...because...because...  
      "You love him." Sebastian said simply to Will.    
       "Do not!" Will counter attacked.  
    "Does the William we both know use childish phases like "Do not"?"  
     "Not usually..."  
     "Think about it William. He fawns over you daily, you are always near each other and now he's starting to notice other guys.  This scares you, doesn't it?"   
    "But.....I..uhh"  
Sebastian snickered.    
    "Exactly.  Now I have to return to the young master." he looked and William and gave a final chuckle," good luck."   
     "Love him?" Will said to himself as he pushed up his glasses," how preposterous.  How stupid of that retched demon."   
Grell was a nuciance to him.  First he was rude when they worked together as students then after he fought him Grell fallowed him like a puppy.  He was funny and flirtatious and loyal... And that beautiful red suited him so....  
Will shook his head and tried to rid his mind of such thoughts about Grell.  
       "Preposterous." he said as he walked down the alley.  
      "Oh Willlllll" singsonged a very familiar voice."Will darling wait up!"   
        "Damn" Will muttered as he turned to face the oncoming presuer'.  Grell was running up to him, his long red hair like shimmering curtains trailed behind him. Will stared,mesmerized.  
        "Bassy told me you had something to tell me!"   
     Will cursed under his breath. "Did he now? When?"   
       "A few moments ago. Are you okay sweetness?  You look quite peaked" he put his hand on Will's shoulder sending jolts of electricity threw Will's body. Will stared in wonder at Grell. "Dear me you must sit down." Grell said taking Williams hand as he lead him to a bench. Suddenly realization hit Will.  The reason he was so serious and cold all the time... Was because he blocked out all of his feelings and when Grell made him feel again,these feelings, Oh my god he loved him, he loved him with all of his heart. He gazed at Grell finally excepting his emotions and embraced him.    
      "William!" Grell shouted,startled" are you dying?!"   
       "No," Will smiled almost ready to cry tears of joy,"I've never felt more alive!"   
      Grell giggled fascinated that Will was holding him."Why?"  
        "Well.." he began uncertainly pulling away so that he could look into Grells eyes,"I may have found the person I want to be with."  
        "Ooo who?" Grell asked.  
       "You." he whispered. Grells eyes widened in disbelieve."and I know it sounds crazy but after all we've been trough I just can't deny this feeling anymore." he took Grells hands." and if I'm to late then I..."  
        "Oh just kiss me already!" Grell demanded.  
          "I can do that" Will smiled as he pulled Grell on top of him.    
And Grell loved William.  
And William loved Grell.


End file.
